


Past Imperfect -- Interlude

by ginamc



Series: Moving On Series [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, moving on series, past imperfect, violated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginamc/pseuds/ginamc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transition between Past Imperfect, Parts I & II. Everyone’s catches up with them eventually and often times when and how they least expect it. Jim’s bondmates are concerned and force him to get help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Imperfect -- Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little outtake between Past Imperfect, Part I and Part II. More glimpses to come.

Despite their best efforts over the convening months, Jim refused to talk to a counselor about his ordeal or the memories that it had brought to the surface. The young captain didn’t sleep for more than a couple of hours a night at first, which had escalated to a couple of hours every two or three days.

“Arrogant, stubborn…” Nyota muttered darkly as she exited the ready room.

Spock didn’t look up, sighing softly. He was nearing the end of his patience. A swell of anger threatened to overwhelm his carefully constructed control. Having not slept himself for nearly a week, he found himself considering extreme measures to force his bondmate to see logic. Swallowing roughly, he struggled to keep his voice even as he instructed Lieutenant Sulu to take the Conn.

“Sir?” Sulu murmured, confused.

Spock arched an eyebrow. “I believe you heard me quite clearly, Lieutenant. You are to take the Conn and are to, under no circumstances, allow the Captain to re-take his post on the bridge. I regret this course of action most deeply, but it must be taken.”

Without another word, Spock entered the turbolift with Nyota following behind him.

“Medbay,” he instructed as the doors slid closed.

#  #  #

It was like deja-vu as both Jim and Spock stood toe-to-toe, practically nose-to-nose at the center of the bridge with the rest of the crew watching with bated breath as their Captain and First Officer had it out. Nyota shuddered at the dangerous glint in Spock’s eyes as their verbal sparring match escalated with each word.

“You can’t be fucking serious!” Jim spat “Of everyone on this goddamned ship, you were the last person I ever expected to organize a fucking mutiny!”

Spock stiffened. “As First Officer, my responsibility is to this crew as much as it is to you. According to Starfleet regulations, if I feel you are too emotionally compromised to make logical decisions, it is my duty to relieve you and, if necessary, imprison you in the brig until such time as you recover or can be delivered to the nearest Starbase and held accountable for your actions.”

“Don’t quote the damn rulebook at me, you pointy-eared green-blooded bastard!” Jim growled. “If you want to take command, you’ll do it over my dead body.”

It took only a moment for Spock to find the by-now familiar nerve and in moments, Jim fell limply to the floor, cushioned by Spock’s agile hands as he lowered his unconscious bondmate to the deck.

“Doctor McCoy, I don’t believe it is necessary to make an official note of this incident in the log,” Spock murmured. “I leave the course of treatment in these circumstances to you as both Chief Medical Officer and the Captain’s attending physician.”

McCoy inclined his head. “Aye, sir.” He turned to the two waiting medical technicians, who performed a quick check on Jim’s vital signs before giving the order that would beam the trio to the Medbay.

“Senior staff are to report to an emergency briefing at 0800 tomorrow morning to be held in the Captain’s Mess. For the moment, resume your posts.”

The bridge crew returned their attention to their tasks.

“Mr. Sulu, I am promoting you to acting First Officer,” Spock added. “If you will take the Conn, I will be in the ready room if I’m needed.”

Without another word, Spock stepped off the bridge into the ready room, the doors whooshing closed behind him.

#  #  #

Logically, Spock knew that Jim would forgive him. Yet, he couldn’t help the heart-wrenching guilt at what he’d been forced to do.. The familiar sound of the door chime drew him from his thoughts and he sat up straighter, struggling to regain his composure.

“Enter,” he called, fighting back a grimace at how his tone faltered slightly.

He sighed in relief as the doors parted to reveal Nyota. She stepped inside, allowing the doors to once again close, ensuring their privacy. A choked sound slipped past his lips without his permission as he collapsed into Nyota’s arms.

“I apologize,” he rasped. “My control is weak. I cannot--”

Nyota shook her head, running her hands soothingly through his dark locks. “Don’t be. You’re half-Human, which means that sometimes you just need to let it out. It’s not good for you to bottle it up.”

“I have damaged our relationship,” he murmured. “Perhaps irreparably.”

“No,” she countered. “Jim’s going to be pissed when he wakes up, but in time he’ll realize that we’re only doing what’s best for him.”  

Spock exhaled sharply. “I only wish I were so certain.”

“Our shift is over in an hour,” she soothed. “We can go back to our quarters, have dinner and if Jim’s awake by then, we can stop by the Medbay to prove just how not-mad at you he is.”

He nodded. “A sound course of action. Please allow me a moment and I will return to the bridge shortly.”

Soft lips brushed his temple. “Take all the time you need. No rush.”

Alone again, Spock lowered himself to the deck and used the stars outside the porthole as his point of focus, attempting a light meditation to center his thoughts and regain control of his emotions.

#  #  #

His eyes opened a time later to find Nyota standing over him. Startled, he checked the wall chronometer. An hour and a half had passed.

“I apologize,” he rasped. “I hadn’t realized.”

Nyota shook her head. “The rest of the shift was boring anyway. Come on. Let’s get something to eat.”

#  #  #

Jim groaned massaging his temples. A nurse--Morgan?--was at his bedside within moments with a hand on his chest, forcing him back down onto the bed. He grimaced at her concerned expression and let her.

“What the hell happened?” he murmured.

The young blonde flushed. “You don’t remember, sir? You were beamed here after you collapsed on the bridge.”

A scowl formed on his lips. So that’s what Bones was telling everyone. Just fucking great. “I didn’t pass out. I got nerve-pinched.”

“Yes, sir,” she murmured. Of course. “Either way, according to Commander Spock, you haven’t had a good night’s sleep in several days and haven’t been eating properly. Standing orders from Doctor McCoy state that you’re to be kept overnight until he decides you’re in good enough health to resume duty.”

Forcing a charming smile, he capitulated, “Of course,--?”

“Amy, sir,” she blurted, the flush deepening slightly. “Amy Morgan.”

His smile faltered slightly. “Nurse Morgan. Would you be so kind as to let the good doctor know I’d like a word with him when he has a moment.”

Jim laid back and closed his eyes, willing the headache to go away. Maybe he should eat something. Now that he thought about it, he was starving.

“If you desire sustenance, I can have Yeoman Rand bring you a meal,” a familiar voice murmured.

He didn’t even have the energy to be angry. Sighing, he made to sit up, only to feel a hand on his chest to stop him. “Relax. I’m not getting up. My back’s just getting stiff and I want to sit up.”

Warm hands slid under his arms and lifted him to a sitting position with ease. The contact allowed Jim to see for the first time that he wasn’t the only one affected by the nightmares.

“Spock,” Jim breathed. “God, I had no idea. I’m so sorry.”

“Your apology is unnecessary,” Spock offered, “Nyota and I blocked the bond to offer you privacy. It is we who are at fault for not realizing the seriousness of your condition and acting sooner.”

A smile turned up the corners of Jim’s lips. “At least you didn’t maroon me on an ice planet this time.”

“Jim--”

“I was kidding,” he chuckled. “You’ve told me a million times that you’re sorry. I don’t need to hear it again.”

Spock’s posture relaxed. “As I said earlier, if you require nutrition--”

“Food sounds great about now,” he murmured. “I’d order a steak, but I think Bones would jam a sedative into my neck.”

“Damn right.”

Both turned to see McCoy approaching, said hypo in hand. “Be warned. This thing is loaded and if you so much as try to get outta that bed--”

“Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before.” Jim turned to Spock. “In favor of the dear doctor’s delicate sensibilities, can you have Rand bring up a bowl of Plomeek broth with cream?”

McCoy snorted. “Delicate sensibilities my ass. You love that Plomeek soup.”

Jim grinned sheepishly. “Maybe I do. Is that so wrong?”

“Considering you’d only ever had a bite of it until that hobgoblin got into your head, yes.”

#  #  #

He ate the Plomeek with unbridled enthusiasm, dipping the side of bread in the broth, humming in approval at each bite. “Damn, that tasted even better than usual.”

“Glad to see you eating something for a change.”

He glanced up to see Nyota standing beside Spock. Dark bruises had formed under her eyes and his stomach clenched.

“Shit, honey,” he choked, sucking in a sharp breath. “Was I really so out of it that I couldn’t see what this was doing to you both? God, I’m so fucking sorry, Ny.”

She shook her head. “You were hurting. It’s okay.”

He grasped her hand between his. “No. It’s not okay. It’s never okay for me to hurt you both like this.”

“Just promise us you’ll talk to someone,” she murmured. “Doctor M’Benga has a degree in psychology, too, and has agreed to sit down with you a couple times a week to just talk off the record.”

Jim tensed. “I suppose I don’t have a choice.”

“I didn’t file an official report nor was an official entry made in the log,” Spock offered. “But no, you don’t have a choice if you wish to re-take your post on the bridge. Doctor McCoy informed me that he can make it an order if necessary.”

“All right,” Jim groused. “For you two and the babies, I’ll do it.”

A slight smile turned up the corners of Spock’s lips and Jim sucked in a sharp breath, realizing that he hadn’t seen his bondmate smile like that for what felt like ages. He felt both Nyota’s and Spock’s happiness through the bond and something else--relief.

“Do me a favor?” he murmured, grimacing at the throbbing of his temples. “Next time just stun me with a phaser.”


End file.
